powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Dr. Fran De La Fuente
Dr. Ciel De La Fuente is a character debuting in the Brightest Day Arc. She is the Vice Chief Supervisor of Monaco Branch Shin Megami Technology Department and one of the top brains in the whole of Monaco Branch. She is the founder of special forces Blood Sin, the orphanage Broken Compass, and is part of the Innocent Sin Soldier Research Project. She researches the Power of Blood Sin and also adopted Bertrand Petit-Claire after his parents' death and made him the first member of Blood Sin. Information The De La Fuente family is one of the rich elite families remaining in the post-Kaleidoscope war world. When she was a child, Fran was a quiet girl who rarely spoke. This silent behavior and attachment to Rachel's dolls angered Rachel into pushing Fran down their house stairs which disabled Fran's spine down and put her in a comatose state. In order to save Fran's life, the sisters' father Claude De La Fuente used his Shin Megami connections to inject T21 Bias Vector into Fran's body after hearing about Kyle's case. This Bias Vector operation regenerated Fran enough to revive her. She became more talkative after the operation's success, but her body was then similar to an Sin Eater's. After forgiving a begging Rachel's apologies, Fran gained Rachel's promise that she would help Fran for the rest of her life. Appearance Fran is a young semi-tall Monegasque woman with a fairly pale-white skin, with long pink hair worn in a curly ponytail and sterling grey eyes with diamond shaped irises. She wears sky blue oval glasses which act as her super computer interface. She has a small scar on the left side of her face. She is always seen in a wheelchair. She wears a baby blue sweater with shoulder holes and a keyhole chest area, and a black strapless bustier worn over it; completing her outfit is a denim pair of pants with black belt, and a pair of baby blue mary jane shoes with knee high socks. She also wears combat gloves. When she returns from the dead, her eyes change to red, and she doesn't require her wheelchair anymore. Her figure is also shown to become much more womanly. She also donned an attire comprised of a loose fitting, black hooded jacket, over mesh armor with ripped skinny jean pants and low-heeled sandals. Whether she actually needed her wheelchair during her adulthood is unclear. Personality Powers Handicapability- Despite being paralyzed from the waist down, Fran was able to remain on the Shin Megami research team and is completely able to take down a whole group of thugs by herself in a wheelchair. *Enhanced Gunmanship- *Tonfa Proficiency- *Body Supremacy- *Enhanced Cuteness- **Persuasion- *Photographic Deduction- *Information Combat- *Panmnesia- Safety Field Projection- Science Attuned Physiology- With her Sin Eater-like form, she is strong enough to lift c large aircrafts and destroy thick steel, fast enough to run faster than missiles and outrun speedsters, durable enough to withstand most explosions and she is smart enough to outsmart the world's greatest super computer with ease. Not only is her physiology is altered, but so is her senses such as: being able see kilometers away and to see the faintest distinctions things too fast for the natural eye, hearing through dense walls perfectly, listen to a sweat drop from someones face in another room, smell anything over vast distances, conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities, taste the smallest details; to the extent of Consumption Psychometry, and feel the slightest vibration in the air and ground. *Semi-Immortality- *Speed Accumulation- *Biomorphing- **Shapeshifting Combat- Limits Category:Blog posts